This Is Crazy!
by Atseira
Summary: Apa dia benar-benar manusia? Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah malaikat yang menjelma sebagai manusia? Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila terlintas di kepala Hyukjae. Dia sedikit mengernyit untuk mempertimbangkan akankah dia benar-benar melakukan itu atau lebih baik tidak usah saja? Ini benar-benar sebuah ide gila, demi Tuhan! - EunHae, yaoi, oneshot. First post in FFN!


Author : Atseira

Tittle : This Is Crazy!

Type : Oneshot

Length : 3.007 words

Pairing: EunHae (HyukHae)

Genre : Friendship, Humor, Romance(?)

Rating: T

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy

Desclaimer: I just **borrow** the name of the casts, but the **story** is belong to me ;)

Author's note: Karena FF ini dibuat secara instan pada **18 September tahun lalu** , jadi mohon maklum jika ada typo(s) atau semacamnya karena langsung upload begitu saja. Dan hati-hati jikalau kalian senyum-senyum sendiri. Author tidak akan memberikan jaminan berupa apapun :p

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini matahari sedikit berlebihan dalam mengeluarkan sinarnya. Suhu yang biasanya 24 derajat, sekarang menjadi 28 derajat. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan, kini telah memasuki musim panas.

"Permisi, bisa kau buatkan aku segelas lemon ice lagi? Tolong tambahkan gulanya sedikit lebih banyak ya?" ujar seorang namja berambut merah maroon yang kini tengah berdiri di depan kasir sebuah cafe. Setelah selesai memesan dan membayarnya, dia pun kembali ke tempat duduk yang terlebih dahulu sudah bertengger manis dua orang temannya.

"Ck, ck, ck. Sudah empat gelas sejak kita datang kemari!" pekik namja berambut hitam legam, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk gelas per gelas yang ada di atas mejanya dengan menggunakan ujung bawah bolpoin yang sedari tadi dia gunakan untuk menulis sesuatu.

"Apa boleh buat, Yesung hyung? Kenyataannya hari ini benar-benar terik sekali sampai rasanya aku tidak sanggup mengerjakan laporan ini." jawabnya berlebihan sambil meletakkan kepala di atas meja.

"Bilang saja kalau kau tidak ingin mengerjakannya!"

"Bukan begitu. Kalau aku tidak ingin mengerjakannya, aku sudah pulang dari 3 jam yang lalu." bantah namja berambut merah maroon tersebut yang langsung duduk seraya menegakkan kepalanya.

"Tapi dengan sikapmu yang malas-malasan begini malah membuatku semakin curiga." ujar Yesung serayang memicingkan matanya.

"Astaga, apa kau sedang bermain peran untuk memparodikan Detective Conan? Bisa-bisanya hyung mencurigaiku seperti itu?"

"Buktinya ka–"

"Hei, hei, hei. Bisakah kalian berdua tenang?" sela namja berambut cokelat sembari melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi dia pakai.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya kepada Yesung hyung. Dia yang memulainya lebih dulu, Kyu."

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkan aku? Kau lihat sendiri kan Kyu kalau Hyukjae seperti sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu agar ini tidak terselesaikan?"

"Apa maksudmu mengulur-ulur waktu, hyung? Memangnya kita sedang ada pertandingan?" jawab asal namja yang dipanggil Hyukjae tersebut.

"Aish, hentikan! Kalian berdua benar-benar membuatku stres kalau begini!" protes Kyuhyun dengan menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya.

"Jika kita tidak menyelesaikan laporan ini tepat waktu, nilai kita bisa berkurang menjadi A- atau mungkin kita bisa mendapat B. Aigo, itu akan menjadi momok paling menyeramkan untuk mahasiswa S3 seperti kita! Apa kata dunia nanti?" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil meremas rambutnya secara acak.

"Sepertinya 'Mr. Perfect' kita mulai kambuh lagi." ucap Yesung mengomentari perkataan Kyuhyun lalu sambil berpura-pura memijat pelipisnya.

"Hahhh, ini gila! Aku lelah kalau harus dituntut untuk mendapat nilah A+!" pekik Hyukjae yang kemudian sedikit berakting dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Jangan ditanya lagi, apalagi aku? Membuat otakku berasap setiap kali memikirkannya." imbuh Yesung.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Jadi sekarang kalian berdua sudah kembali akur dan malah menyerangku? Bagus!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kami biasa saja, kenapa kau jadi merasa seperti itu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kurasa Kyuhyun hanya terlalu perasa, benar kan Hyukjae?" komentar Yesung

"Ya, itu benar."

"Kalian ini!" gumam Kyuhyun seraya berinisiatif menyobek kertas dari buku bindernya lalu meremasnya hingga menjadi bulatan dan melemparnya kepada Hyukjae dan Yesung secara bergantian.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan! Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Yesung memekik.

"Lihat pembalasanku, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Hyukjae sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.

Dan dimulailah pertempuran lempar-melempar kertas yang disertai tawa riang di antara ketiganya hingga beberapa pengunjung cafe melirik bahkan ada yang memperhatikan mereka secara terang-terangan. Sepertinya mereka sedang tidak ingat umur.

"Tu-tunggu! Tunggu! Bisa kalian hentikan semua ini?"

"Ada apa? Kau takut?"

"Apa kalian tidak melihat bahwa mereka sedang memperhatikan kita?" tanya Yesung berbisik.

"Aish, ini memalukan sekali." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memegangi keningnya untuk menutupi matanya.

"Cepat bereskan kertasnya dan kita kerjakan lagi laporan ini. Agar 'Mr. Perfect' kesayangan kita ini bisa mendapatkan nilah A+ seperti yang dia dambakan melebihi dari memiliki seorang kekasih." ucap Hyukjae asal.

"Kau bilang apa? Ya! Lihatlah dirimu sendiri, Hyukjae hyung. Ini sudah 4 tahun semenjak kau putus dari seorang... Eum, siapa namanya? Ahh, bahkan nama marganya pun aku tidak ingat." sindir Kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang khas.

"Itu karena diriku terlalu tampan dan berharga untuk orang-orang jaman sekarang. Jadi aku harus selektif untuk memilih seorang kekasih." bantah Hyukjae dengan alasan yang membuat kedua temannya terkekeh geli.

"Ada yang mau denganmu pun, sudah merupakan keberuntungan untukmu, Hyukjae." ucap Yesung masih tertawa.

"Sudahlah Yesung hyung, biarkan saja dia. Mungkin terlalu banyak minum lemon ice membuatnya menjadi tidak realistis." imbuh Kyuhyun yang tertawa kembali seraya memegang perutnya.

"Teruskan saja menertawakanku. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan tertawa di akhir!" bahkan ucapan Hyukjae tersebut malah membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun tertawa keras.

 **Kliniiing~**

Pintu cafe-pun terbuka dan menyuguhkan tiga pria berseragam polisi dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi. Sekelebat, ujung mata Hyukjae menyadarinya hingga mengalihkan pandangan dari dua orang temannya kepada tiga pengunjung yang baru saja masuk tersebut. Ini ajaib, baru pertama kali dalam 30 tahun di hidupnya melihat orang-orang yang bisa dibilang memiliki ketampanan level tertinggi. Tapi tunggu. Ada satu orang yang membuat nafasnya tercengat.

"Luar biasa..." kalimat itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Hyukjae.

Apa dia benar-benar manusia? Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah malaikat yang menjelma sebagai manusia? Tapi bukankah itu tidak mungkin karena dia tidak mempunyai sayap di punggungnya? Pikir Hyukjae yang mempunyai imajinasi tanpa batas.

"Hyukjae hyung..."

"Hyuk...jae...?"

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae! Apa kau tuli, hah?" pekik Kyuhyun tidak sopan seraya menggeplak belakang kepala Hyukjae.

"Hah? Ohh... Ne?" jawab seadanya Hyukjae sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"A-oh, a-oh, a-oh. Dari tadi kami sudah memanggilmu, Hyukjae hyung. Demi Tuhan, orang ini." ucap Kyuhyun geram.

"Jeongmalyo? Ahh, mianhae. Baru saja aku merasa sedang berada di surga, aku melihat malaikat." lontar Hyukjae begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang sambil tersenyum tidak jelas serta jangan lewatkan matanya yang berbinar-binar itu.

"Hyukjae, sepertinya kau memang sudah gila. Aku turut prihatin." respon Yesung singkat. "Aigo, kenapa hidupku harus disandingkan dengan kalian yang seperti ini?" komentar Yeongae kepada dua orang temannya.

"Dan jangan lupakan kalau hyung adalah 'Mr. Freak'!" celetuk Kyuhyun pada Yesung seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kali ini aku sama sekali tidak sedang mengada-ada ataupun berimajinasi. Ini serius. Coba kalian lihat itu." tunjuk Hyukjae kepada tiga orang polisi tadi, sontak Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Hyukjae.

"Ini gila, bukan?"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya?" tanya Hyukjae yang sebenarnya sudah tidak memerlukan jawaban lagi.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila terlintas di kepala Hyukjae. Dia sedikit mengernyit untuk mempertimbangkan akankah dia benar-benar melakukan itu atau lebih baik tidak usah saja? Ini benar-benar sebuah ide gila, demi Tuhan!

Setelah menhela nafas, Hyukjae berkata, "Cepat bereskan buku-buku kita. Lebih baik kita mengerjakannya di apartemen saja." mendadak Hyukjae sudah lebih dulu membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di atas meja.

"A-apa? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Bukannya apartemen kita sedang dibersihkan oleh ahjumma Han? Bisa jadi, sekitar beberapa jam lagi baru selesai." imbuh Kyuhyun sambil melihat jam tangan yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Kita bisa menunggu di luar kalau begitu." ucap Hyukjae.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Lebih baik aku duduk di sini dari pada menunggu di luar apartemen." bantah Kyuhyun yang sedikit kesal.

"Aigo, tidak bisakah kau tidak mendebatku barang sekali saja, Kyu?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Hari ini kau begitu menyebalkan!"

"Ayolah, lakukan saja dan jangan banyak bicara." walaupun menatap Hyukjae dengan bingung tapi Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah dan membereskan barang-barangnya juga.

"Jadi... Kita benar-benar akan meninggalkan cafe ini?" tanya Yesung memastikan.

"Ne!" jawab Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun kompak.

"Yang benar? Aish, kalian benar-benar tidak seru!"

"Salahkan saja raja Monyet ini!" ucap Kyuhyun yang semakin kesal. Dan Hyukjae pun hanya sedikit menyeringai pebuh arti dalam menimpali keluhan teman-temannya.

Kini dengan cekatan Hyukjae memasukkan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam saku baju, saku celana, bahkan tas punggung berwarna silver yang tadi dia letakkan di sebelahnya. Setelah selesai, tidak lupa dirapikannya pakaiannya dan sedikit membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Okay, it's show time!

.

.

.

Matahari telah berada tepat dia atas kepala dan rupanya ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang untuk para pekerja. Tidak terkecuali untuk tiga orang yang baru saja keluar dari kantornya. Kantor Polisi Gangnam.

"Hyung, kita mau makan dimana? Astaga aku lapar sekali." ucap maknae dari ketiga orang tersebut.

"Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan hal lain selain makanan, Changmin?"

"Tidak bisa Siwon hyung, makanan itu bagai kekasihku. Tanpa dia, aku tidak sanggup hidup."

"Jangan-jangan jika kelak kau mempunyai kekasih, kau malah menduakannya dengan makanan?" sontak dua orang polisi tadi, Siwon dan Changmin memandangi namja yang tubuhnya paling mungil di antara mereka.

"Apa? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Donghae hyung, itu garing sekali." komentar Changmin dengan wajah datar.

"Iya, kau benar-benar tidak berbakat untuk melucu." imbuh Siwon. Dan Donghae hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ikut makan siang! Aku ingin minum kopi saja!" tutur Donghae yang langsung berjalan mendahului Siwon dan Changmin.

"Ya, ya! Donghae?"

"Donghae hyung mulai merajuk lagi sepertinya. Dan ini yang paling berbahaya karena aku tidak akan bisa makan kenyang di cafe." ujar Changmin mendramatisir keadaan. Karena cafe selalu menyajikan minuman dan makanan ringan bukan? Tidak untuk makanan berat seperti resto atau kedai.

 **Kliniiing~**

Donghae pun membuka pintu sebuah cafe yang berjarak beberapa belas meter dari kantornya, Kantor Polisi Gangnam. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, dia bisa mencium aroma khas kopi serta harumnya kue-kue yang sudah tertata rapi di tempatnya.

"Donghae hyung, kenapa ke sini? Aku kan ingin makan nasi." protes Changmin yang setengah berbisik di belakang Donghae.

"Sudah ku bilang bahwa aku ingin minum kopi, kalau kau ingin makan nasi atau semacamnya kenapa tidak ke kedai saja?" respon Donghae masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Changmin, sepertinya kau harus mengalah. Beli saja kue yang banyak nanti." saran Siwon sambil menepuk pelan pundak Changmin beberapa kali.

Setelah selesai memesan beberapa menu, mereka pun duduk di tempat yang dekat dengan jendela. Karena ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang, jadi banyak orang berlalu-lalang yang bisa dilihat melalui jendela. Suasana cafe pun juga lumayan ramai saat itu, hanya ada beberapa kursi saja yang kosong. Namun saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, sesuatu terjadi.

"Omona! Dimana ponselku?!" pekik keras seorang namja dengan rambut merah maroon yang berada di ujung tempat berlawan dengan tempat yang mereka duduki saat ini.

Tak khayal, semua pengunjung, bahkan beberapa pegawai cafe langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Benar, itu adalah Hyukjae, yang tadi datang bersama kedua temannya, Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Bukankah tadi ada di depanmu? Kenapa bisa tidak ada?" tanya balik Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak tahu, padahal tadi masih ada di sini."

"Tapi... Tadi bukannya sud–" kini gantian Yesung yang berbicara, namun langsung dipotong begitu saja.

"Tidak ada! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemukannya, Yesung hyung! Aish, bagaimana ini?" ucap Hyukjae panik seraya mengacak-acak isi tas silvernya lagi.

"Permisi. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah satu petugas cafe yang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Ponsel temanku hilang dan kami tidak bisa menemukannya, bisa kau bantu kami untuk mencarinya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari ikut saya agar saya perlihatkan CCT–."

"Permisi, selamat siang. Kami polisi dari Gangnam. Apa terjadi sesuatu di sini?" tiba-tiba polisi yang mempunyai lesung pipi dan berwajah gagah, Siwon, mendekati tempat mereka dan disusul oleh dua orang teman sesama polisinya.

"Begini, Pak Polisi. Ponselku hilang sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu." jawab pelan Hyukjae seraya mengigit kecil bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Bisa jelaskan kronologisnya?" tanya polisi yang paling tinggi di antara ketiganya, Changmin.

"Itu..." ucap Hyukjae menggantung sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan sepatunya ke lantai.

Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja ini. Bukankah tinggal menceritakan kejadiannya saja bukan? Lalu kenapa seakan susah sekali untuk mengutarakannya? Karena selang beberapa detik tidak kunjung ada jawaban dari Hyukjae, akhirnya polisi yang paling mungil di antara ketiganya, Donghae, ambil suara juga.

"Apa kau masih ingat di mana terakhir kali memegangnya? Biar kami bantu untuk mencarinya."

"Benarkah? Gamsahamnida!" ujar Hyukjae dengan gummy smile khasnya dan mata yang berbinar.

"Te-tentu saja. Itu sudah menjadi tugas kami." jawab bingung Donghae sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal karena bingung harus bagaimana. Pasalnya ponsel namja tersebut belum ditemukan, tetapi lihatlah, dia sudah mengatakan terima kasih disertai dengan wajah yang super gembira. Ada yang aneh bukan?

"Kalau begitu, bisakah ku pinjam ponselmu?"

"A-apa?" tanya Donghae tidak paham sambil memicingkan matanya tanda bahwa dia sedang berfikir.

"Aku ingin meminjam ponselmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menelepon ponselku. Jadi kita bisa mengetahuinya dari suaranya nanti."

Oh, begitu rupanya! Tapi kenapa ide ini baru terpikirkan sekarang? Namun dengan polosnya, laksana mantera yang sekali terucap, Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Hyukjae.

"Gamsahamnida." ujar Hyukjae sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis hingga membuat Donghae tersipu.

Segera setelah itu, Hyukjae langsung menekan digit-digit nomor ponselnya dan meletakkannya di telinga kirinya. Sumpah demi Tuhan, kini jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat beberapa kali lipat dan suhu di sekelilingnya mulai memanas. Tapi situasi tersebut tak menghilangkan sebuah seringaian kecil di sudut bibirnya. Hanya selang beberapa detik, sebuah suara mulai menguar. Secara perlahan, tiba-tiba mulai mengeras. Dan yang lainnya pun mulai mencari dimana sumber suara tersebut.

"Oops, di sini rupanya!" pekik Hyukjae seraya membalik tubuhnya sehingga memperlihatkan saku celana yang ada bagian belakangnya agar semua orang bisa melihatnya.

Kini bisa kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi semua orang. Bagaikan melihat hantu yang baru saja lewat di depan mata mereka. Dengan tatapan horor, mulut setengah terbuka, alis mengkerut dan tubuh yang kaku. Bagaimana bisa setelah menarik perhatian seluruh orang di dalam cafe, ternyata ini hanya kecerobohan saja?

"Mianhamnida, jeongmal mianhamnida. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar jika memasukkannya ke dalam sini." ucap Hyukjae kepada semua orang yang ada di cafe lalu mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celana belakangnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Lee Hyukjae... Kau ini benar-benar... Aish!" gerutu Yesung yang setengah berbisik kepada Hyukjae.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya manusia biasa." elak Hyukjae dengan wajah tak bersalah sedangkan Kyuhyun yang ada di sebelahnya hanya menghela nafasnya seraya mengacak rambutnya saja, tidak ingin berkomentar lagi. Karena dia sudah cukup malu saat ini.

"Ini ponselmu, terima kasih banyak. Mianhamnida jika merepotkan. Eumm, Tuan..." ujar Hyukjae yang menggantungkan kalimatnya demi untuk melihat tag nama dari polisi yang telah meminjaminya ponsel tersebut. "Lee...Dong...Hae...? Ahh, gamsahamnida Lee Donghae-ssi." lanjutnya berterima kasih seraya memberikan ponsel tersebut kepada Donghae.

"N-ne, cheonmaneyo. Aku... senang bisa membantu." jawab Donghae yang masih tercengang namun dia masih tetap mengambil ponselnya yang ada di tangan Hyukjae.

"Sekali lagi, jeongmal gamsahamnida, aku benar-benar sangat tertolong. Dan..." tiba-tiba Hyukjae mencondongkan dirinya kepada Donghae, teramat sangat dekat hingga bibirnya sampai di depan telinga Donghae, membisikkan sesuatu. Hanya merasakan deru nafas Hyukjae yang menerpa daun telinganya saja mampu membuat tubuh Donghae menegang, bahkan kaki kiri Donghae sampai mundur beberapa senti karena rasa kaget yang tiba-tiba menyergap.

"Just call me maybe."

"Eh?" pupil mata Donghae melebar seketika mendengar alunan dari bisikan tersebut. Kini kedua pipinya benar-benar memerah bagai buah strawberry yang sudah matang.

Belum sempat Donghae merespon lebih lanjut, Hyukjae menarik dirinya dan tidak lupa memberikan sebuah kedipan yang menggoda kepada Donghae. Donghae yang terlampau kaget karena kejadiannya berjalan dengan begitu cepat, tidak sempat merespon apapun.

Dengan segera, Hyukjae menarik lengan kedua teman-temannya untuk keluar dari cafe itu dan meninggalkan seluruh penghuni cafe yang masih saja diam di tempat.

"Donghae hyung, kenapa dia mengedipkan mata padamu? Memangnya apa yang dia bisikkan?" tanya Changmin.

"Just... call me... maybe..."

"Huh? Benarkah dia mengatakan itu?" tanya ulang Siwon sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan dirinya."

"Benar."

"Ya Tuhan, ini hanya sebuah trik lawas! Aigooo~" ucap Changmin seraya menjentikkan jarinya setelah sedikit memainkan otaknya yang memiliki IQ tertinggi di antara ketiganya tersebut.

"Kau benar, Changmin! Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?" timpal Siwon sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Sebuah trik untuk mengetahui nomer ponselmu, Donghae hyung." lanjut Changmin berkomentar. Sedangkan salah satu pegawai cafe yang ingin menawarkan bantuan CCTV tersebut masih dalam keadaan kaku sambil menelaah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan. Kasihan sekali, dia menjadi korban yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Trik?" Donghae yang mulai linglung mulai menatap ponselnya yang berada dalam genggamannya. Dia menekan tombol power on dan terpampanglah panggilan keluar. Di urutan teratas terdapat nomer ponsel namja tadi. Mendadak pipinya semakin bersemu merah mengingat senyuman namja tesebut. Rasanya jantungnya mulai bergerak tidak nyaman.

 _ **Hey, I just meet you...  
**_ _ **And this is crazy...  
**_ _ **But here's my number...  
**_ _ **So call me maybe?  
**_ _ **It's hard to look right at you baby...  
**_ _ **But here's my number...  
**_ _ **So call me maybe?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-EPILOG-**

"Ini gila! Aku tidak percaya kalau kau sampai harus melakukan hal murahan macam itu, Hyukjae hyung! Rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga!" pekik Kyuhyun saat sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari cafe tersebut.

"Sudah ku duga, aku yakin bahwa sebelumnya aku telah melihatmu memasukkan ponselmu ke dalam saku celana belakangmu. Aish, jadi hanya demi nomer ponsel polisi pendek itu, kau sampai harus berakting sesuatu yang memalukan seperti tadi? Ck, kampungan!" kini gantian Yesung yang menimpalinya.

"Ssstttt, itu bukan kampungan namanya! Tapi trik! Ahh, kau kan tidak berjiwa seni, Yesung hyung. Mana kau tahu hal semacam ini?" elak Hyukjae tertawa gembira seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau!" hampir saja Yesung ingin menarik baju Hyukjae, namun karena gerak reflek Hyukjae benar-benar bagus, dengan cekatan dia menghindar dan berlari mendahului kedua orang temannya. Ya, fisik Hyukjae memang tidak pernah bercanda.

"Awas kau ya! Bantu aku, Kyu."

"Ya Hyukjae hyung! Kemari kau!"

Sedangkan yang dikejar mulai mempercepat larinya dan jangan lupakan tawa keras nan riang yang keluar dari mulutnya seakan dia tidak memiliki beban apapun.

 _ **Before you came into my life...  
**_ _ **I missed you so bad,  
**_ _ **I missed you so bad,  
**_ _ **I missed you so so bad.  
**_ _ **Before you came into my life...  
**_ _ **I missed you so bad,  
**_ _ **And you should know that,  
**_ _ **I missed you so so bad, bad, bad, bad...**_

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FF pertama yang ku posting di FFN! ^^

Nanti aku juga akan memostingnya di akun Wattpad (ID: atseira). Btw ini terinspirasi dari lagu Carly Rae Jepsen "Call Me Maybe" yang ku dengar waktu jalan-jalan di mall :D

Well... RnR jusheyo? *aegyo*

 **-Riez Atseira-**


End file.
